les folies de l'amour font une drôle de mixture
by XYZ263103
Summary: néjinaru, ben...Naruto tombe presque mort dans les bras de Sasuke qui le confit à Néji et cherche le coupable de son empoisonnemnent...mais malgré tout je trouve ça léger.


_Que faire…depuis le temps qu'on me le demande…beuh, bon je cède, voilà la NéjiNaru tant attendu…mwahahaha la grosse blague, c'est risible…mais vrai, je l'ai fait ! bon, dites moi votre avis sur cette chose. et pis ben...vous aurez droit à une histoire en chap dans peu de temps parce qu'y aura 100 pages de sasunarusasu...mais on verra ça quand j'aurais Internet dispo régulièrement ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment._

_Dialogue en gras c'est les pensées de Sasuke. En italique, celles de Néji._

* * *

**Les folies de l'amour font une drôle de mixture**

Ce matin là, Naruto sortit de chez l'Ichiraku, ne supportant plus la chaleur. Les ramens qu'il avait trop vite mangé pesaient sur son estomac et il se sentait mal. Il croisa Sasuke qui se moquait déjà de lui et de son teint livide.

-Alors malade Usuratonkachi ?

-La ferme macaque.

-Oh. Huhuhu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? le blond mis l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche sentant son estomac remonter.

-Ta tête baka. _**Il est vraiment pâle….c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Enfin ça lui apprendra à manger autant lorsqu'il fait aussi chaud.**_

-Pffff. …..et son autre main agrippa son t-shirt noir au niveau de son estomac.

-Dobe ?

-Uuggghhhhhhh, et le blond vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité quelques instants auparavant sur lui et faillit toucher son acolyte, qui grâce à ses réflexes, put éviter de justesse le liquide peu ragoûtant qui lui donna aussi envie de faire de même.

-……..NARUTOOOOOOOOO.

-Désolé Sasuke….me sens pas bien…je….

-P'tain je reviens de chez Orochimaru et pourquoi ? pour me faire gerber dessus….au moins là bas…..Dobe ? Sasuke voyait que là, l'autre n'arrivait plus à tenir debout.

-Me sens pas bien….. Naruto s'était arrêté, commençant à tituber.

-…….t'es chiant. _**combien de fois faut lui dire de ne pas s'empiffrer comme ça ? **_Hey !

-Dé…solé… le blond avait recommencé à cracher ses tripes, prenant appui sur un mur.

-Hn. Mais le brun commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu le blond malade.

-…Sa… Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir et s'écroula en avant.

-DOBE !

Le brun le rattrapa et vit que le blond était encore conscient mais totalement affaiblis. Il le prit par un bras, le mit autour de son épaule et le traîna à sa suite. Il était impératif de le rafraîchir, et l'endroit le plus proche pour cela était la petite rivière jouxtant le terrain où ils s'entraînaient et où ils se rendaient justement. Il enleva son propre haut, bon pour la poubelle vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, et déshabilla l'Uzumaki qui tremblotait doucement en claquant des dents.

-Vous gênez pas pour moi. Mais la voix était dure.

-Hu ? Sasuke se retourna, laissant à Naruto apercevoir une silhouette familière dans le contre jour. Oh c'est toi. Et sans plus d'intérêt, le brun retourna sur son fardeau.

Néji sortit de l'eau à mi corps, se dirigeant vers la berge, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses cheveux, les plaquant contre son corps, les gouttelettes continuant leur route librement sur son torse et retournant à leur élément. Le soleil faisait ressortir chaque goutte telle des perles d'argent. Il prit appui de ses mains et se hissa, assis, sur la roche, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer bien collant. Il se releva et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ou se perdait quelques gouttes, une main se chargeant de ramener sa chevelure en arrière. Le brun s'approcha du couple à terre et prit appuis sur ses talons pour se mettre à leur niveau.

-Beeehhhh, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-C'est cette Dobe. Il s'est gerbé dessus.

-Hein ?

-La chaleur, les ramens et Naruto.

-……je vois.

-Vas-y, fout toi… de ma tête…… toi aussi….

-…….. _il a l'air vraiment mal._ Mais Néji eut juste un petit sourire de circonstance.

-Bon moi je n'ai pas envie du tout de me mouiller, alors tu vas l'emmener avec toi dans l'eau.

-…….le Hyuga resta inexpressif. _Hum, problème là._

-Bon….et ben Usuratonkachi, je te balance à la flotte alors, lui n'a pas envi de t'aider j'ai l'impression. Le sourire de Sasuke était passé en mode sadique._ Il sait._ J'espère que tu pourras nager dans ton état hm ?

-………

-Pas…..

-Hm ? Sasuke se pencha vers lui.

-…Bien. Vé murir bito suke…

-Que……l'Uchiha fronçait les sourcils.

-……tu lui as fait quoi Sa….

-Sukiiiiéé, un fin filet de bave s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il levait sa main tremblotante. Si pô le rmen. Mais le blond tourna de l'œil.

-Qu'est ce que…..Sasuke enleva le bandeau de son coéquipier et posa sa main sur son front.

-Néji tu le fous à la flotte il est bouillant, je vais chercher Sakura, je préfère qu'elle voit ça. Sans laisser le temps à Néji d'en dire plus, il se clona en deux exemplaires et envoya son double chez le restaurateur. Va voir ce qu'il a mangé, toi, il pointa l'autre double, aide le à le foutre dans l'eau.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Sasuke attrapa la veste de Naruto qui n'avait rien reçu des vomissures puisqu'il l'avait attachée à ses hanches au moment ou il avait gerber et la mit, préférant porter ça que de se retrouver face à ses groupies torse nu. L'Uchiha disparut et laissa dans ses bras l'Uzumaki à moitié mort. Il était brûlant et Néji préféra faire vite, il lui enleva ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, laissant uniquement sur lui son boxer orange. _Même là il trouve cette couleur…de quoi en devenir allergique…mais j'avoue qu'à lui elle lui va bien._

Il entra dans l'eau, le laissant reposer dans les bras de l'ancien nukenin, prit appui et le reçu doucement contre lui, l'autre le laissant glisser doucement. La peau cuivrée se recouvrit de chair de poule, Naruto ouvrit un œil, l'eau fraîche semblait lui faire du bien. Néji le fit se rincer la bouche puis boire. Le blond se reposait entièrement sur lui, et le descendant du puissant clan se disait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Néji savait qu'il avait un penchant pour Naruto depuis qu'en le voyant revenir, son pauvre petit cœur avait décidé de faire la loi en le voyant et de se laisser à la douleur lorsqu'il manquait à l'appel. Néji ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut être pour un tout, mais il aimait celui qui lui faisait face et qui était toujours fidèle à lui-même.

_Ce n'est pas le moment, ressaisis toi Néji, il a besoin de toi mais pas encore de cette façon là._ Il l'embrassa doucement sur l'arrière du crâne, profitant du fait qu'il ne le voyait pas et entreprit de l'enfoncer dans l'eau, laissant uniquement son visage à l'extérieur, épongeant de temps à autre le front du blond. Bientôt il entendit des pas, Sasuke revenait avec sa coéquipière. Néji revint près du bord et Sasuke l'aida à remettre le blond sur le sol. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était parti la chercher. Elle apposa ses mains sur le corps musclé de son ami et chercha, partie après partie ou se situait le problème. A la tête elle ne trouva rien, continuant de descendre plus bas, s'arrêtant sur son ventre, remontant vers son coeur.

-Une indigestion ?

-…….

-Sakura ? son coéquipier se pencha vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça, son cœur bat bien trop vite…et je ne sais pas, je…je n'arrive pas à, qu'a dit l'Ichiraku ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait mangé le même ramen cinq fois et avait juste changé pour le dernier. Mais il avait remarqué son manque d'appétit et pensait que s'était du à la chaleur…..

-Non…..je….je pencherais pour un poison Sasuke…..

-Un poison ? le brun semblait sceptique d'entendre cette solution.

-Mais qui ? _oui qui pourrais lui en vouloir et pourquoi ?_ Néji regardait les deux coéquipiers du jeune homme qu'il aimait, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils comprenaient silencieusement entre eux.

-Le plus urgent et de savoir lequel, il faut faire le contre poison rapidement et il me faut une base. Sans ça, je ne peux rien faire……

-Sakura, réfléchis, tu ne peux pas au moins ralentir les effets ?

-Je peux essayer Sasuke, mais…..je ne pourrais le faire indéfiniment.

-……..celui qui a fait ça crèvera ce n'est pas parce qu'il a en lui…

-Sasuke ! la voix de la fille était devenue sèche.

-Pas grave, me doute bien de ce qu'il a en lui…..Néji regardait le blond à terre et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-……….

-Néji, tu le ramènes chez toi, tu t'occupes de voir son état en permanence. Sakura, tu te préoccupes uniquement de ralentir les effets, rien d'autre, obstine toi sur le poison.

-Ok. La rosée semblait déterminée.

-Et toi Sasuke, tu fais quoi ?

-Je cherche ou il a pu s'empoisonner Néji, et je préviens ceux qui peuvent nous aider.

Le brun disparut de leur vision, laissant derrière lui qu'un léger parfum. L'autre jeune homme prit dans ses bras le blond et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers l'appartement qu'il avait dans ses quartiers. Sakura les suivie de près. Le brun se rendit dans un quartier qu'il fréquentait peu, il se présenta à la porte d'une maison sur deux étages et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et la femme qui le regarda eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ou..oui ?

-Bonjour, Shikamaru est là ?

-……

-……Sasuke leva un sourcil, peu enclin à perdre son temps.

-Shikaaaaa. La voix s'était faite aigue.

-Oui m'man ? des pas se rapprochaient d'eux.

-Tu as de la visite.

-Hn ? galère, qu'est ce tu veux l'Uchiha ?

-Naruto a un problème, il a été empoisonné, je cherche qui et comment, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour aller plus vite.

-Ok. Le Nara attrapa son gilet vert et sortit. A plus mam'.

-Fait attention a toi Shika. En disant cela, sa mère regarda vers le dernier des Uchiha.

-Hn. T'aurais pas un t-shirt à me passer, je me vois mal me trimballer dans tout Konoha avec cette veste sur le dos.

-…….héhéhé, ça pourrait être amusant de te laisser ainsi.

-Hmpf.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? Shikamaru attrapa dans son jardin un vêtement qui séchait au soleil et le lui donna.

-J'ai rejoint Naruto à l'Ichiraku, il n'était pas bien,…..et Sasuke lui résuma toute l'histoire.

Ils partirent en informer Tsunade, cette dernière leur donna carte blanche et envoya une équipe spéciale à l'Ichiraku pour faire des examens, envoyant Hinata qui passait dans un couloir, chez le blond pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Sasuke et Shikamaru partirent à la recherche de Kiba. Le jeune homme ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, avec l'aide d'Akamaru, ils allèrent jusqu'à chez Naruto pour trouver l'origine de tout ça, refaisant en sens inverse le trajet de leur camarade.

Des hommes farfouillaient, et les garçons trouvèrent Hinata se rongeant les ongles dans un coin de pièce, supervisant le tout avec stress et nervosité. Elle hurla sur un ninja, regardant la cuisine dans son ensemble et le bordel qui y régnait. L'équipe faisait pour le moment le tris entre ce qui avait été consommé il y a peu et ce qui l'avait été dans des temps immémoriaux. Déjà s'entassait dans un coin quelques sacs poubelle de 150 l, remplit de coupes de ramens et de briques de lait, ainsi d'éléments qu'ils n'avaient su identifier l'origine. Evitant un faire valoir portant près de cinq sacs et qui s'écroula ensuite dans les escaliers menant aux poubelles dans un très bel effet sonore, Kiba, Sasuke et Shikamaru arrivèrent jusqu'à la jeune fille qui ne les avait pas vu venir.

-Hinata ?

-Hiiiii !!!

-Hey c'est nous, ce n'est que nous.

-Vous m'avez fait peur les garçons !

-T'es bien sur les nerfs aujourd'hui….d'ailleurs je t'ai jamais vue dans cet état…

-Mais..mais…c'est…

-Oui je sais, ça concerne ton Naruto kun d'amour ?

-…….

-Hahahaha

-Arrête de rire Kiba, Sasuke risque de te tuer.

-….pourquoi d'ailleurs tu prends ça autant à cœur toi ? t'en avais pas rien à foutre il y a quelques temps ?

-….si quelqu'un d'aussi fort que moi meurs ainsi, c'est ridicule. Quoi de neuf Hinata ?

-On…on…

-On…on perd tu temps !!! c'est pas possible apprends à parler !

-Galère, si tu la laissais faire on aurait déjà la réponse.

-C'est vrai ça, et Hinata n'y peut rien si elle bégaye !

-Hmpf, alors !

-Ri..rien. on..on cherche..tou..toujours.

-Continue, nous on va….

-Quoi encore Sasuke ? tes supers sharingans de la mort on trouvait L'INDICE qui nous aurait tous échappé ?

-……

-Sasuke ? Shikamaru essayait de voir ce que l'Uchiha regardait, et il fixait devant lui. Quoi…Hinata ? ça ne colle pas. Elle aime Naruto plus que tout

-Shi…shi…la jeune fille était rouge pivoine et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Tout le monde dehors.

-Quoi ?

-TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !!! VOUS, CASSEZ VOUS !!! le brun envoya voltiger un sac poubelle qui fit reculer quelques hommes en blouse blanche.

-……les hommes passèrent près d'eux, sortant sur le palier et attendant la suite, mais la porte se referma sur le dernier d'entre eux.

-Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait.

-Ri…

-DIS MOI !! ou bien je demande à ton cousin de te faire parler…car tu es au courant de la situation n'est ce pas ? les sharingans devenaient de plus en plus vif et la jeune fille recula.

-……

-Hinata ? Shikamaru voyait la jeune fille bien trop nerveuse et qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, cherchant une manière de fuir.

-Hinata, réponds leurs, Naruto peut clamser si on ne trouve pas d'où cela vient.

-…..je…..je…..Sasuke allait hurler, mais Shikamaru lui mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'en empêchant et recevant pour le coup un regard plus froid que le zéro absolu.

-Laisse la parler.

-Je..je lui ais fait...à…à manger hi..hier.

-Et ? Kiba se pencha vers sa coéquipière se voulant rassurant. Elle fondit en larme dans ses bras, oubliant toute retenue et même sa manière de parler.

-Et j'ai ajoutééé éééé un philtreeeuuu d'amoureuuuu boouuuhouuuu

-Hein ?

-Je voulais qu'il m'aimeuuuu bouhouuuu, en plus…en plus…Néjiii bouhouhouhou

-Bon, on a notre fautive et notre réponse. Je veux la recette de ce philtre, ensuite on pourra le soigner. On va chez toi, aller, on route.

Shikamaru acquiesça malgré la voix dure de Sasuke et ensemble ils allèrent chez la Hyuga filant le plus vite possible à travers les rues bondées, préférant bientôt les toits. Elle voulut les faire patienté dans le hall d'entrée, mais l'Uchiha, têtu et suspicieux, la suivit jusque dans sa chambre ou sa pauvre mâchoire faillit se déboîter tellement il l'ouvrit en grand.

La chambre était tapissée d'un immense poster du blond tout sourire et de plusieurs petites photos au dessus de son bureau de lui en pied, en zoomer, avec d'autres, bref sous toutes les coutures. Elle entra en vitesse jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrant un tiroir avec maladresse, l'arrachant de ses gonds et attrapa un carnet, puis ressortie tout aussi vite et le fourra dans les mains de Sasuke.

-Page 9..page 9…PAGE 9 !!!

-….Les trois amis se regardèrent. Cela ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

-Je pars devant.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre ni écouter ces camarades, Sasuke se mit à reprendre sa route en direction de chez Néji. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il faisait très très frais, il alla jusqu'à la petite chambre ou le blond était couché, toujours en caleçon, suant comme un perdu. Le brun alla jusqu'à la rosée qui était toujours concentrée, saluant Shizune qui avait été envoyée par la cinquième. Néji était assis sur une chaise et ne lâchait pas des yeux le blond qui semblait plus mort que vif.

-On a trouvé, voilà la recette.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un philtre d'amour, elle a du le raté.

-…..elle ?

-Hinata.

-HINATA !!!! Néji s'était levé, renversant sa chaise.

-Néji, assis ! Shizune, vois ce que tu peux faire s'il te plaît.

-Hm, j'y vais. Je vais prendre quelques échantillons et j'y vais.

-Page 9 Shizune.

-Ok.

La jeune femme prit un peu de sang, quelques cheveux et s'en alla. Sasuke décida de s'occuper des deux autres qui semblaient ne pas bouger, captivés par leur mission. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, préparant de quoi boire et manger et revint vers eux, les servant. La porte cliqueta peu après, laissant sa place au trio dont la jeune fille se cachait dans le dos des garçons. Néji voulut bouger, mais la voyant pleurer, décida de ne rien faire.

En voyant Naruto, elle s'effondra et les deux autres s'occupèrent d'elle, la menant dans le salon, la couchant sur le sofa. Néji se leva, allant jusqu'à Naruto, lui épongeant le front et le soulevant un peu pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Le blond reprit conscience, le regarda longuement et lui fit un misérable sourire, remuant les doigts mais n'arrivant à faire plus, se rendormant finalement.

Plusieurs heures s'égrenèrent ainsi, et la rosée n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke la poussa sur le coté et prit sa place, examinant ses gestes depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il y arrivait presque comme elle, et Néji resta près de lui, tentant de rassurer le blond lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux. Hinata ouvrit les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille, pleurant dans les bras de Kiba. La porte s'ouvrit, claquant et laissant le passage à la cinquième qui se la prit en plein front après qu'elle ait rebondit sur le mur.

-Aaaiieeuuu !!!!

-Tsunade sama….Shizune regardait son maître qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Foutue porte de…

-Chhhh…Néji apparut, un doigt sur les lèvres, se fichant complètement de qui lui faisait face.

-Où est Sakura, Néji ?

-Je suis là Hokage sama.

-Alors ?

-Ça à un peu empirer, mais le froid ralentit l'avancer de …de…des symptômes.

-Hm.

-….un probl….

-Oui, rien ne correspond ou presque. Il n'y avait pas que ça dans ce qu'il a mangé. Je suis certaine que l'antidote mis au point ne servira quasiment à rien.

-…..

-Fait lui avaler ces deux pilules, mais il nous faut le reste.

-Le reste ?

-Oui. Hinata ?

-……..

-Hinata, qu'as-tu mis d'autre ?

-Ri…

-HINATA ! la blonde perdait patience.

-Je….la jeune fille tremblait et leva la tête voyant dans le dos de la Godaime le visage de son cousin, aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle sera les dents, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

-……

-J'ai …fait…..la…la…cui…

-Chez qui tu as fait la cuisine ?

Néji s'était approché, menaçant, redevenant aussi froid qu'avant. Et la voir se recroqueviller le mit en rogne, car après tout il était partit de chez lui car il ne supportait plus les regards qu'elle lui lançait. Elle savait, ça il en était certain, elle pouvait lire en lui de toute manière grâce à ses yeux, et l'avait démasqué. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de sa route et était donc parti, mais cela n'avait rien arrangé.

-Tenten.

-Tenten ?

-Oui, elle…elle… m'apprend la….la cuisine chinoise…et…elle murmurait à peine, et ils remercièrent intérieurement le jeune homme d'habiter dans un quartier si calme.

-Je vais la chercher ! Hinata tu me relais ! et ne fais aucune erreur. La voix de Néji était mauvaise, une voix qu'il n'avait eu depuis longtemps.

-Uuuuu hhhhhuuuu huuuu. Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre ou le blond reposait toujours.

-Naruto, je reviens et on va te sauver ok ! alors tu clamses pas.

-…..le blond avait l'air de rire, mais aucun son ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres. il leva le pouce vers Néji qui pour une fois répondit de bon cœur à la nice guy pose.

Le blond ferma les yeux, lentement, sentant son cœur faire des bonds, s'accélérant encore. Il rejoignit Kyubi, la bête tournait en rond dans sa cage, enfermée et attendant de mourir, se plaignant d'être dans un corps si faible dont le seul devenir ne sera que de le devenir plus. Il s'installa près de la cage, entendant résonner contre les parois tous les battements de son cœur, essayant de garder son calme.

Néji sortit, et Tsunade fit signe aux deux autres garçons de le suivre. Quand ils sortirent, Akamaru renifla un bon coup et leva la tête. Le Hyuga se tenait sur une antenne au sommet d'un toit, droit, concentré, cherchant sa proie et la trouva. Il se laissa choir, bondissant d'un endroit à l'autre, mains en arrière de plus en plus vite, dérapant dans un jardin donnant sur une maison aux allures chinoise.

-TENTEN !

-……

-TENTEEEENNNN !!!!!!

-Né…mais avant que les deux autres garçons ne puissent dire quoi que ce fut, il activa son byakugan et examina la maison.

-TENTEEEEENNNN !!!

-Oui je suis là Né…ji ? le sourire de la jeune fille se perdit très vite.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me réponds tout de suite, qu'as-tu ajouté à la nourriture de Naruto ?

-……

-REPONDS !!! IL EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER !!!!

-Je….je…..

-ALORS !!! il commença à la secouer, mais Kiba le tira en arrière.

-J'ai fait un philtre de rejet.

-De rejet ?

-Oui, c'est le contraire d'un philtre d'amour, on y mélange des éléments de la personne que l'on souhaite rejeté, dans mon cas j'ai pris des cheveux t'appartenant, et on l'incorpore à quelque chose de mangeable. Ensuite, on ne peut plus voir cette personne en peinture.

-Tu as fait mangé ça à Naruto ?

-Exact, j'ai vu que tu l'aimais, et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'ait. Devant son sourire, il lui envoya une baffe en pleine tronche.

-Donne moi les doses de cette chose immédiatement.

-…..elle ouvrit la bouche pour rire, mais le regard qu'il lui fit, elle en frissonna. Je vais te chercher ça.

Il la suivit jusqu'à une salle, aux allures un peu mystique, où traînait des bocaux porteur d'herbes et d'autres éléments un peu plus rébarbatifs. Elle alla jusqu'à un petit pupitre, entreprit de tourner plusieurs pages de ce qui semblait être un grimoire et recopia une liste d'ingrédients et une recette. Puis elle alla le tendre à Néji qui le prit mais la regardait mécontent. Il commença à partir, mais revint sur ses pas, attrapant son poignet et l'amena avec lui.

Elle voulut se plaindre, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, serrant de plus en plus son poing au poing de lui en blanchir la main. Arrivé chez lui, il la jeta devant Naruto au coté de Shizune qui avait prit la place de Sasuke. Elle fut choquée et perdit son assurance.

-Je ne voulais pas ça.

-Ce que tu ne savais pas s'était que Hinata mettrait elle aussi un philtre.

-Quoi mais….

-Et le mélange des deux a du donner autre chose.

-Mais… mais…..

Naruto tourna la tête vers eux, avec une telle lenteur qu'elle en pleura. Néji tendit à Tsunade le document qu'elle lui avait remit et la blonde lut ce qu'elle y voyait. Shikamaru et Kiba se tenait de nouveau près de la Hyuga qui s'était éloignée, laissant sa place à son cousin qui passait une serviette avec douceur sur le front de son ami.

-Shizune, tu t'en sortiras ?

-Oui.

-Bien, Sakura tu me suis, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide, Sasuke tu reprends derrière elle si elle n'en peut plus. Hinata, Tenten, j'aimerais vous voir plus tard, Shikamaru et Kiba, je pense que vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble.

-Bien Hokage sama.

La Cinquième partie en compagnie de son élève, regagnant son atelier, commençant diverses choses pour mettre en point le remède. Naruto les regarda partir et ferma les yeux, s'endormant à nouveau. Shizune tenait bon, Néji continuait de surveiller son état, sachant que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, Sasuke se tenait prêts. Les quatre autres restés dans le salon, attendant les résultats. Tsunade revint deux heures plus tard, l'air grave, Sakura portant une sorte de petite glacière en fer blanc.

-Bon, j'espère que ce sera suffisant.

-…..

-Allons y. Sakura ?

-Oui. La jeune fille positionna ses mains sur le corps de son coéquipier.

-J'y vais.

La blonde piqua l'Uzumaki qui grogna pathétiquement. La rosée promena ses mains, faisant circuler le remède ou il fallait qu'il aille. Sa respiration se fit plus calme, et au bout d'un moment son teint redevint un peu plus normal. Rassuré, mais sachant qu'il avait besoin de repos, Kiba et Shikamaru décidèrent de partir, emmenant les filles que Tsunade leur demanda d'escorter jusqu'à son bureau. Shizune la suivit, resta alors Sakura et Sasuke. Néji le surveillait toujours, à ses dépends car commençant un peu à avoir mal au crâne. Naruto les avait entendu partir, juste ouvert les yeux, puis était retourné auprès de son démon.

Ils s'endormirent près de lui, la rosée se réveillant de temps à autre pour vérifier son état. Le lendemain matin, ils entendirent du bruit et se réveillèrent. Point de Naruto. Le blond était dans la cuisine et faisait du café pour Sasuke, du chocolat pour Sakura, se servait du lait chaud pour lui et faisait un thé vert au miel pour le châtain. L'Uchiha le regarda dans son ensemble et s'attabla, Sakura le fit mais restait attentive à tout geste manqués qu'il aurait pu avoir. Néji le suivait à la trace, faisant des gestes pour l'aider mais l'autre ne le laissait pas faire.

-Mais Naruto ! assis toi !

-Nah je vais bien.

-Ah ? je vi murir bito suke… le brun mimait en riant son camarade.

-Teme !!!

-Kukukuku.

La conversation allait bon train, mais Naruto prit place bien vite à table, le souffle un peu court. Sakura lui expliqua la situation, sautant quelques détails. Mais Naruto était moins bêtes que ce qu'ils n'auraient cru. Il but son lait, pensif, et décida à demander ce qui le démangeait.

-Bon je veux bien piger pour Hinata. Philtre d'amour, tout ça, ok. Mais Tenten ? s'était quoi son philtre.

-……

-Sakura ?

-Heu…..

-Bon, on va vous laisser les amoureux. Tu viens Sakura ?

-Hein ? Sakura se tourna vers l'Uchiha.

-Hm ? t'es pas au courant ? Néji craque sur Naruto et Naruto sur lui. On les laisse discuter non ?

-……..elle se retourna vers les deux autres jeunes hommes qui fusillait pour l'un l'Uchiha et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles pour l'autre.

-QUOI ? Naruto s'était levé d'un bond, poing sur les tables.

-Pffff, c'est toi qu'il aime Sasuke.

-Mais non.

-Mais si.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Mais…

-LES GARCONS !

-Pffff.

-Hmpf.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi Naruto ?

-Hein ?

-Bon, la conversation est très élaborée, qu'est ce que tu ne piges pas ?

-J'ai rien compris à la conversation Sakura.

-…….la tablée se regardait, découragée.

-Pauvre Néji….Sakura se tenait le front.

-Pauvre de moi…..Néji remuait se tête de droite à gauche, à moitié désemparé.

-Avoir choisis Naruto, tu dois être maso mon vieux….Sasuke gloussait presque.

-…….et le blond les regardait tour à tour.

Sakura commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, sur les raisons de Tenten et sur le mélange ayant eu lieu dans la nourriture. Et Néji se faisait de plus en plus petit, et Sasuke pouffait de plus en plus fort.

-Que hein ? Néji m'aime donc ?

-Ouais Usuratonkachi.

-…….. le blond regardait son vis-à-vis avec d'immenses yeux. Sakura n'en perdait pas une miette et le rictus de Sasuke ressemblait de plus en plus à un sourire.

-Alors Usuratonkachi ? tu fais quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Kukuku, mon pauvre Néji, là t'as vraiment pas choisi la facilité, t'aimes tant que ça te compliqué la vie ?

-Hélàs….

-Héééé tu pourrais au moins te défendre de ça Néji !!!

-……le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il semblait désespéré.

-Kukuku, et si tu arrêter de le faire poireauter Dobe ?

-Pfffhahahaha, t'as raison Teme !

-Hein ?

Naruto se jeta dans les bras du Hyuga, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Néji mit deux secondes à réaliser ce qu'il passait et surtout à comprendre le sens des mots qui atteignaient son cerveau. Il enlaça le blond amoureusement et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sakura essayait de se faire de même avec lui, grognant cette fois, pour se débarrasser du parasite rosé.

* * *

_**On m'a demandé la suite avec lemon……bon ben je suite alors lol. Et ça restera une Néjinaru…**_

Sasuke finit tout de même par s'esquiver, traînant dans son sillage un chewing-gum bien collant. Naruto et Néji restèrent en tête à tête, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto se serait bien jeté d'office sur lui, mais il avait un semblant de retenue, surtout que son compagnon n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. En particulier parce que le blond ne portait qu'un pantalon et que son coéquipier ne lui avait pas ramené sa veste. Il emprunta un haut à son petit ami, le prit par la main et quitta le petit appartement.

Plusieurs regards s'attardèrent sur les deux comparses qui traversaient les places bourrées de monde, se tenant toujours la main. Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à le lâcher et faisait la conversation, ce qui finit par détendre son partenaire qui arrêta de faire sa tête clamant la fin du monde. En arrivant devant chez le blond, ce dernier s'étonna du nombre de poubelles qu'avait pu laisser traîner ses voisins dans le local qui en débordait et monta chez lui.

Il ouvrit, fit un pas, s'arrêta, se prit l'autre qui le suivait au pas près, et regarda la serrure. Retournant encore et encore la clé, il la referma, la rouvrit plusieurs fois sous le regard violet qui devenait de plus en plus interrogateur. Finalement le blond se recula, regardant le bâtiment, recommença son manège et Néji, patient mais pas trop, attrapa le tout, ouvrit et le poussa à l'intérieur.

-MAIS ATTENDS…mais…le blond regardait autour de lui, ahuri.

-Quoi ? on est chez toi non ?

-C'est comme ça chez moi ?

-Hein ?

-Mwhahahahahah, ah oui c'est vrai, depuis combien d'année j'avais pas vu ce mur là hahahahaha.

-…….._c'est pas possible. mon Dieu dites moi que c'est pas possible…_

-Bon….si tu veux un truc à boire, sers toi, je vais me prendre une douche et me changer.

-Ok.

Le blond prit donc le chemin de sa chambre ou Néji entraperçut au sol d'autre sac poubelle à moitié remplit et beaucoup de linge. Naruto ressortit, allant dans la salle de bain, un boucan d'enfer se fit entendre et il ressortit, une serviette autour de la taille, continuant de chercher. Il alla jusqu'à une poubelle ou il ressortit, vainqueur, un bout de savon grisâtre. Néji l'intercepta alors qu'il ne retourne dans sa salle de bain.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Du savon.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi ?

-…..bon, je t'explique, un savon sert à se savonner le corps pour….

-Baka. Tu ne toucheras pas ta peau avec ça.

-Hein ? mais c'est…

-Non.

-Mais…

-NON. Assis ! et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

-…….

Le Hyuga s'en fut vaillamment jusqu'à la superette du coin, achetant grâce à sa gold ninja card tout ce qu'il fallait pour son compagnon, revenant à l'appartement avec deux gros sacs biens remplis. Il déchargea le tout, donnant ce qu'il fallait au blond pour sa douche. Ce dernier l'avait attendu devant la télé, riant niaisement devant les tortues ninjas. Voyant l'état de l'appartement, ses doigts se mirent à le démanger, et frénétiquement il attrapa un sac au sol, fourrant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Quand Naruto reparut de sa douche, il trouva Néji en plein récurage de table, grattant avec une éponge en fer les tâches qui y trônaient.

-Ma table avait cette couleur ?

-Soit pas fier imbécile, attrape moi les sacs qui sont là et descend les en bas.

-Mais on va pas faire le ménage quand même !

-…..

Néji eut juste à froncer les sourcils pour que Naruto s'exécute, attrapant tout sac traînant pour les entasser à l'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il remonta, Néji lui fourra dans les mains un rouleau de sacs poubelle et lui fit signe de s'occuper du reste de l'appartement. Quelques heures plus tard la sonnette se mit à retentir avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Naruto partit ouvrir, les larmes aux yeux pour être sauvé de toutes ses misères, et se retrouva face à Sasuke et son parasite rose.

-Sauvez moi.

-…..hahahahahahahaha, les deux rires résonnèrent en chœur et ils poussèrent le blond pour entrer dans son appart, stoppant aussi sec en voyant les meubles brillant comme jamais. Ils crurent même en distinguer de nouveau.

-Que ? faut que je félicite Néji là, il est où ?

-Dans la cuisine. Sauvez moi.

-Hahahahaha.

-Tiens vous êtes là vous deux, vous allez nous aidés alors, d'abord…

-Là tu rêves haut et fort Néji, on était juste venu voir pourquoi il n'était pas venu à l'entraînement, d'habitude ce n'est pas l'état dans lequel il était qui l'aurait arrêté.

-J'ai raté l'entraînement ? le blond se tourna vers son horloge murale, voyant que s'était vrai.

-Oui Naruto, et comme tu n'étais plus chez Néji ni à l'Ichiraku on est venu voir ici.

-Hey Usuratonkachi, dis moi…

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton kage bushin pour finir plus vite ton ménage ? t'es si cassé que ça ? pourtant t'as l'air en forme.

-…...les larmes aux yeux, le blond venait de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

-C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave Naruto. Néji lui tapotait sur la tête d'un air fatigué et le blond se clona.

-Pardooooon.

Le ménage reprit donc, beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite, chaque pièce étant remplie de Naruto qui frottait, lavait, débarrassait ou dépoussiérait ce qu'il y avait. Quand ils eurent finis, ils sortirent pour une promenade qui prit fin à l'Ichiraku. Le blond s'enfila sa dizaine de bol habituel et puis le quatuor se sépara. Néji embrassant son blond, Sasuke fuyant la rosée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva assez tôt, voulant filer chez Néji et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa cousine. Juste en le voyant, la Hyuga fondit en larmes et en excuses, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut comprendre, lui bloquant le passage. Kiba arriva peu après, la prenant dans ses bras, faisant signe à son camarade qu'il s'en occupait. Le blond ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça, et posa sa main en geste de réconfort sur son épaule, puis disparut.

Il passa la journée avec son petit ami, faisant se rencontrer les deux groupes pour l'entraînement, rendant Lee tout joyeux de pouvoir se mesurer à l'Uchiha. Sakura discutait avec Tenten qui s'était excusée dès qu'elle l'avait vu et qui s'était ensuite terrée derrière un arbre pour échapper aux yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent peu après, alors que les garçons continuaient leur entraînement. Sakura revint seule un moment plus tard.

-Ben elle est où Tenten ?

-Je lui ais présenté quelqu'un Lee.

-Qui ?

-Saï.

-Kukuku.

-Hahahaha.

-Mais il est dans ces goûts non ? j'ai eu tords ?

Après beaucoup de coups et quelques litres de sueur, ils se séparèrent, laissant ensemble le couple qui partit se promener dans le village, croisant Tenten et Saï, mangeant une glace. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, enchaînant les entraînements et les promenades dans le village. On les croisait de plus en plus souvent main dans la main, mangeant un bout par ci, regardant un film par là, un rien les réunissant. Leurs amis voyaient qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et que cela n'était pas pure curiosité ou jeu d'un des deux jeunes hommes.

Un soir, Naruto raccompagna Néji chez lui, parlant comme à son habitude avec entrain. Le Hyuga l'écoutait, aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Devant le pallier, ils trouvèrent une pile de paperasse enroulée avec soin dans des poches plastiques, ainsi qu'un post-it sur la porte.

_« Kiba m'a dit que le meilleur remède pour oublier, s'était de m'en débarrasser. Ne voulant pas les jeter, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir._

_Ta cousine »_

Néji ouvrit un carton, découvrant un nombre incalculable de photo tout format, toutes représentant le blond. Horrifié il le referma, mais Naruto avait déjà vu son contenu et se rappelait de ce que l'Uchiha lui avait raconté.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à les accrocher ?

-Baka.

-Hahahahaha.

-Pfff. A demain.

-Ouaip.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent après un dernier regard, le blond rentrant chez lui par le chemin le plus court, étant sur que l'autre était déjà arrivé. De loin il distingua la silhouette vêtue de ses couleurs habituelles. Sasuke était devant la porte, une veine à la tempe.

-Quand même.

-Désolé j'étais avec Néji.

-Ouais je sais, pour ne pas changer.

-….t'as l'air jaloux baka.

-Pas le moins du monde, ouvre.

-Ouais ouais.

-Quoi ouais ouais, c'est toi qui me demande ça. Je dois rejouer la scène de la supplication que tu m'as faites peut être.

-Non ça ira teme.

-Et c'est plus teme, c'est maître.

-Cause toujours.

-Usuratonkachi, je peux toujours m'en aller moi tu sais.

-Pffff.

-Kukuku.

Le blond vit entrer son compagnon et son supplice commença. Néji entra chez lui, prenant l'un des poster de sa cousine pour le mettre dans son salon, se retournant le cerveau pour savoir s'il devait ou non le mettre. La tentation était grande. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il partit ouvrir et tomba sur Lee.

-On a une mission Néji.

-Ah. J'arrive tout….

-…un problème ?

-Pars en avant, j'arriverai au point de rendez vous habituel.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Prévenir Naruto que je pars.

-Ça a l'air sérieux vous deux.

-Ouais.

-Bon si tu n'es pas là à l'heure, tu devras faire 5OO pompes. Moi en arrivant j'ai croisé trois chiens et pas quatre comme prévu, je dois faire le tour de Konoha trois fois !!!

-……..

Néji lui ferma la porte au nez et partit se préparer, rangeant parfaitement dans son sac ses affaires. Il se changea, prit une sacoche de kunais prête et se rendit chez son petit ami. Il était encore réveillé, _dommage, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête au réveil._ Le Hyuga allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il entendit deux voix à l'intérieur.

-Dobe, plus vite !

-Mais je….peux pas….

-Plus vite, là, comme ça !

-Gnnnn, mais…Sa…Sasuke…..

-Usuratonkachi ! fais ce que je te dis ! et c'est maître, t'as oublier !

-…..interloqué, Néji tendit l'oreille.

-Oui, maître.

-Hmmm, parfait, voilà….ralentit Dobe.

-Hnnn, je fais…mon….possible

-Bouge comme ça, ce sera meilleur. Goûte. Tu vois ? et…

-MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?! Néji avait la porte dans la main et la traîna jusqu'à la petite cuisine mitoyenne.

-Né…Néji ?

Naruto tenait un plat et un fouet, barbouillé de chocolat, Sasuke près de lui, tenant du sucre glace qui se renversa entièrement dans la pâte. Sasuke regarda le sucre fondre, Naruto sembla sur le point de pleurer et Néji était perdu.

-Mon gâteau au chocolat.

-Berk ce sera trop sucré Usuratonkachi.

-Mais le sucre c'est bon. Ça ira.

-T'es fou, c'est horrible et qui pourra manger ça ? c'est du sucre au chocolat.

-Mais non il suffit de…

-Naruto.

-Ne ? ah oui, pardon Néji, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…

-Kukukuku

-La ferme Teme.

-Oh le Teme t'aider à apprendre une recette, la prochaine tu te la carres ou je pense. T'es pas doué pour un sous en plus.

-Mais Sasuke.

-Nah.

-Maître.

-Kukuku

-Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Je pars.

-HEIN ? non !!! me quitte pas, je te jure on faisait q'un gâteau au chocolat et…et…

-Pffff, je pars en mission pour quelques jours.

-Kukuku, bon je vous laisse, je vais dans le salon.

-……..

-Tu pars longtemps ?

-Au pire j'en aurais pour un mois.

-UN MOIS !

-Ouais.

-…….ok, bon ben…..j'espère ne pas avoir une mission qui m'empêchera d'être là à ton retour.

-Hn.

-Fais attention à toi.

Le blond mis ses bras autour de sa nuque, évitant de le toucher car dégoulinant de sauce et l'embrassa. Néji lécha un peu de pâte, revenant à ses lèvres, s'abreuvant à nouveau. Naruto n'était pas avare et prêta à son jeu, sa langue, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il serait toujours le seul à y avoir droit de cette manière.

-Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Je dois y aller…vraiment.

-Ok.

Après un dernier au revoir et réussit avec brio à remettre sa porte en place, Naruto alla dans son salon, près de la fenêtre, regardant au loin son petit ami partir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la nuit noire. Sasuke avait mis la télé, écoutant du métal mais ne perdant pas une miette de l'expression de son partenaire.

-Hey baka.

-Hn .

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il reviendra.

-Hm.

-On reprend ?

-Ouais.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna, camouflant cette expression si triste qui si trouvait un instant auparavant. Les déboires culinaires de l'Uzumaki reprirent alors. Quelques jours plus tard, le blond ne souriait plus du tout. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne riait plus de tout, regardant toujours du même coté du village, s'entraînant de plus en plus pour oublier ce qu'il lui manquait. Et cela, ça n'amusait pas un certain Uchiha.

Sasuke le suivit un soir, alors qu'il sortait de l'Ichiraku après à peine quatre bols et de nombreux soupirs. Une fois chez lui, Naruto ne vit même pas que le brun était entré, il alla dans le salon, près de la fenêtre de son salon d'où il pouvait voir l'entrée du village et regardait au loin l'air perdu. L'Uchiha s'avança dans la pièce en silence et prit place dans le canapé, le blond le remarqua alors.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Je m'ennuie de lui.

-Kukuku ah…

-Te fous pas de moi, je suis pas d'humeur.

-…….

-J'ai envi de le voir…il me manque….

-……

-Je dois faire quoi Sasuke ?

-……

-En plus quand il reviendra, il ne vivra pas là. Je veux l'avoir pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Tout près de moi. Là.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le blond avait l'air vraiment mal et désemparé. Il était pelotonné sur une chaise, regardant toujours au loin, de plus en plus triste. Le brun avait bien envi de se moquer de lui, mais Naruto ne lui aurait pas pardonné, pas dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

-Pfff baka, c'est simple, vous avez qu'à emménager ensemble.

-…..

-Usuratonkachi ?

-C'EST CA !!! C'EST LA SOLUTION !!!

-Hu ?

-Vivre ensemble !!! hahahahaha merciiii Sasuke !!!!!

-Euh oui.

-Allez, viens, viens !!!

-….ok, où ?

-Chez lui !! on va tout déménager ici !!!

Le brun voulait lui dire que Néji n'apprécierait peut être pas d'être délogé ainsi de chez lui, surtout en revenant de mission. Mais Naruto était enthousiaste, et surtout, lui pourrait rire de la situation. Déjà cela le faisait sourire. Se retenant d'éclater de rire, il se leva, suivant le blond qui déblatérait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Arrivé chez l'autre jeune homme, Naruto se clona et ouvrit la serrure. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu autant de blond autour de lui, s'était d'ailleurs bruyant.

-Teme !

-Hn.

-Fait pareil, allez !!!

-Hn.

Donc après un kage bunshin de l'Uchiha, une centaine d'exemplaire de blond et une autre de brun se partagèrent les objets, vidant la maison en moins d'une heure et les rapatriant chez l'Uzumaki qui avait su garder la propreté des lieux après plusieurs leçons de Néji. Il installa le tout, lui faisant une place dans sa chambre, installant le seul canapé de son petit ami en face du sien, calant sa télé dans sa chambre, les autres objets trouvant sa place un peu partout.

Sasuke prit place dans le canapé, riant sous cape. Naruto était de plus en plus joyeux. L'aurore pointait et Néji regagnait tranquillement son appartement, décidé à se changer avant d'aller voir son blond, quitte à le réveiller. Il entra chez lui, regarda autour de lui, analysa la situation, vérifia la porte, fit de même avec le reste et s'arrêta en plein milieu de son salon.

_Impossible que je me sois trompé d'appart. On m'aurait volé ? Ça se fait volé un ninja ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?je…c'est quoi ça ?ça sent…Naruto ?_

Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, il décida de se rendre chez son compagnon. Il sonna, frappa, résonna et éclata la pauvre porte qui s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, mal réveillé. Il haussa un sourcil, un rictus vint se dessiner automatiquement sur ses lèvres et le laissa entrer, retournant dans le salon et s'écrasant sur un canapé, replongeant en surface dans un sommeil de plomb, mais tout ouïe en fait. Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire se fit lorsqu'il comprit qui lui faisait face et il lui sauta dessus, tendant ses lèvres qui ne firent qu'embrasser de l'air et quelques mèches longues. Néji venait de voir toutes ses affaires et semblait en colère, très en colère.

-Néji ?

-Pourquoi toutes mes affaires sont là ?

-Ben…

-Et c'est pas le plus important ! qui t'as permis de tout déménager ? sans m'en parler ? ça va pas ou quoi !

-Mais…mais…

-…..

-Et pourquoi t'es encore avec Sasuke ! il est toujours dans le coin ! ça m'énerve !!!

Et Néji poussa Naruto et disparut dans la nuit. Naruto s'écroula au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, disant des choses incohérentes et pleurant par moment. Sasuke s'était assis, regardant tout cela d'un drôle d'œil. Ça avait été amusant, ce ne l'était plus vraiment.

-Naruto ?

-Néji…Sasuke, Néji il me detesteuuu, bouuuhoouuu.

-…..

-Ça fait mal….encore plus mal qu'avant….Sasukeeee. le blond se tenait le cœur, l'air de s'asphyxier.

-….bon, viens Dobe, on va régler le problème.

-Bouhooouuuuuu….

Sasuke fit un tour chez le Hyuga qui n'était pas là. _**Normal, y'a plus rien en même temps**_ Ils allèrent jusqu'à la résidence principale, et toujours pas de petit ami aux cheveux long. Le soleil chauffait bien à présent, et l'Uchiha, traînant toujours le blond par la main, eut un coup de génie. Il alla donc d'un pas décidé là ou il pensait le voir et laissa le blond dans un fourré.

-Hey, Néji.

-Quoi.

-Entre lui et moi, y'a rien.

-…..

-Ensuite l'idée de tout déménager, il l'a eu à cause de moi et je l'ai laissé faire pour m'amuser un peu. Je m'ennuie moi.

-Mais le problème c'est pas ça !

-Le problème c'est moi.

-…..

-En plein dans le mille hein ? kukuku.

-…..

-Je te jure sur mon clan Néji, il ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de voir ta tête kukuku.

-T'es stupide.

-Forcément, à être près de lui aussi souvent kukuku.

-Bon, Usuratonkachi, viens là.

-……

-Voilà ta Dobe, je vous laisse.

Néji regarda Naruto, l'air tout penaud et les yeux rougis. Il lui fit signe et le blond s'avança, marchand sur l'eau jusqu'à lui, se mettant sur ses talons pour s'abaisser à son niveau. Ils ne disaient rien et puis Naruto n'en put plus.

-Je suis désolé, je le ferrais plus jamais. Je te le jure, promis, je ferrais ce que tu veux. Néji…

-……je te demande juste d'être un peu moins proche de Sasuke, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est spécial pour toi.

-Sasuke…c'est comme un frère pour moi ! bien sur que je suis proche de lui !

-….ben m'oublis pas alors baka.

-Ça risque pas…si tu vis chez moi.

-….

Néji lui offrit un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa, approfondissant petit à petit le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, jouant de ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée. La concentration du blond disparue et il plongea d'un coup sec dans l'eau, jouant avec les mèches du Hyuga. N'était audible que le clapotis de l'eau et les bruits des baisers. Et un gémissement s'éleva du blond dont le regard brouillé s'attardait dans les yeux lui faisant face.

(_**Lemon…kukuku**_)

-hmmmm Né…

-KUKUKU. En entendant le rire, les pupilles du blond s'étrécirent.

-QUOI ? TEME DEGAGE DE LA !

-KUKUKUKU

-P'tain de voyeur !

Mais le rire s'éloignait et Néji continua ses baisers, passant de sa joue à son cou, y laissant sa marque bien visible sur sa clavicule. Les mains de Naruto s'attardèrent sur son torse, palpant les muscles qui si présentaient, alors que la bouche de son compagnon s'emparait du lobe de son oreille, s'amusant à le grignoter puis à le lécher, profitant des râles qui s'élevaient et des frissons qui les parcouraient.

Les mains du blond descendirent sous l'eau, longeant ses flancs pour se perdre dans le caleçon de son petit ami qui sursauta à leur contact. Mais Naruto reprit possession de ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, descendant ensuite en une longue série de baiser de son cou à son torse, continuant plus bas. Néji le regarda faire, alors qu'il s'amusait à passer sa langue dans son nombril, jouant avec l'eau qui y entrait par moment, le voyant descendre de plus en plus bas. Un sourire pervers s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux le défiaient presque. Il le laissa faire, pour voir ou il s'arrêterait, mais un Naruto étant têtu, ça ne se stoppe pas sur un regard.

Continuant sa route, Naruto entra sous l'eau. Le Hyuga sentit son boxer descendre lentement, le liquide froid fut remplacé par la chaleur buccale de son amant. Il se rattrapa à la pierre qui était dans son dos, regardant Naruto sous l'eau qui jouait avec son sexe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe de remonter. L'Uzumaki sortit, mettant ses bras autour de sa nuque, prolongeant le baiser qu'il lui donnait, gloussant en le sentant chercher sa langue avec impatience tandis qu'il le déshabillait.

Il sentit sur ses fesses les mains de son amant dont les doigts s'immiscèrent petit à petit en lui, l'habituant à sa présence. Naruto continuait d'embrasser son torse, s'amusant parfois à mordiller les tétons de Néji, léchant les gouttelettes qui luisaient sur lui. Il sentait l'impatience de son amant, et les doigts en lui ne lui faisaient plus mal, Naruto releva l'une de ses jambes le long de la cuisse de son compagnon, collant sa virilité contre la sienne.

Il les frictionna l'une contre l'autre, écoutant les gémissements de son compagnon devenir de plus en plus rauques, acceptant ses lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes. Néji retira ses doigts, les plaquant sur ses fesses pour le soulever contre lui. Le blond enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et l'aida à le pénétrer petit à petit, respirant un peu plus fort en le sentant à l'intérieur de lui, râpant de plus en plus loin et s'arrêta enfin.

Néji regarda le blond, cherchant à voir s'il allait bien, ce dernier l'embrassa, alors il le souleva commençant à imposer un rythme régulier de va et vient, mais Naruto voulait plus. Il posa sa main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Prenant appuis sur ses épaules, il se pencha à son oreille, agrémentant sa demande en mordillant le bout de son oreille. Un gémissement lui répondit, et il sentit les mains de Néji qui l'aidèrent à bouger.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se retourner, le laissant prendre appuis sur la pierre qui lui avait fait dos auparavant, reprenant ses coups de butoir, plus vite, plus brutalement, comme lui avait demandé son amant. Naruto sentait contre lui le souffle de son petit ami, rapide, saccadé, alors que son sexe le transperçait. Il laissa son plaisir s'exprimer plus fort, l'une de ses mains s'agrippa à la pierre lui faisant face alors que de l'autre, il se mit à chercher le corps de l'homme qui le prenait. La main de Néji rencontra la sienne, la serrant.

L'autre main de Néji s'accapara du membre de Naruto, y imposant un mouvement rapide. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il hurla le prénom de celui qu'il aimait, jouissant, sentant l'autre le mordre à l'épaule et faire de même. La langue du Hyuga lécha le sang de la morsure qu'il lui avait faite, la voyant se refermer. Se retirant du blond, il le vit se retourner contre lui et le serrer tendrement contre son cœur, glissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, profitant de l'odeur qu'offraient les longues mèches soyeuses.

Les battements de cœur du blond alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait le convainquirent de sa sincérité. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, puis sur la tempe, capturant finalement ses lèvres. Ils remirent leurs boxers, profitant du soleil pour sécher, continuant par quelques câlins et papouilles n'ayant cure des murmures qui s'élevèrent un peu plus tard sur un terrain proche.


End file.
